J'ai le droit aussi
by Daelyaa
Summary: Pourquoi est ce que parce qu'il est gay Drago devrait avoir peur du regard que les gens porteront sur lui si il s'affiche avec Harry ? Parce qu'il a été élevé avec des idéos qui sont contre ça et parce que les gens n'aiment pas ce qui bouscule le quotidien. OS/Drarry/Song Fic


Bonjour, bonjour

Chanson proposée par brigitte26

 _Chanson : J'ai le droit aussi de Calogero_

J'étais pas spécialement inspirée pour écrire sur cette chanson, mais j'ai voulu faire un petit truc parce que j'aime cette musique pour l'engagement à la cause LGBT qu'elle montre.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **J'ai le droit aussi**

 **…**

 ** _POV Drago_**

 **…**

Pourquoi ? Vous m'expliquez pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ? Ah mais c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas complètement dans ma tête, vous n'entendez que mes pensées sur l'instant, pas celles qui me hantent.

Donc je vais vous expliquer : j'aime Harry Potter, je l'aime follement, et on est ensemble, sauf que je ne veux pas le montrer parce que j'ai trop peur du qu'en dira t-on.

Vous trouvez peut être ça stupide, que je redoute de montrer que je suis avec la personne que mon cœur a choisi, mais vous n'avez pas eut mon éducation, vous n'avez pas été élevé dans l'optique simple qu'un homme doit avoir une femme et lui faire un fils, point, il n'y a pas d'alternative à ça.

Mais j'y peux rien moi, si je suis tombé amoureux de Saint Potter, le Survivant, celui qui doit défaire Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est pas ma faute ! Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore comme on dit.

 _Que dira mon père  
_

 _J'en ai marre de faire semblant  
_

 _Que dira ma mère  
_

 _M'aimera-t-elle toujours autant_

 _Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre_

 _Je n'suis pas pire non plus  
_

 _J'ai le droit de vivre heureux  
_

 _J'ai le droit aussi  
_

 _Le droit de l'aimer lui  
_

 _J'ai le droit d'être amoureux_

Harry vient d'arriver dans ma chambre, je souris même si je sais que la discussion qui va suivre ne va pas me plaire ; il commence à en avoir marre qu'on se cache, et me montre bien son agacement depuis quelques jours.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et je me penche pour l'embrasser, mais il m'évite sciemment. Bon, ça va vraiment mal se passer pour moi.

-Faut qu'on parle Drago.

Oui, vraiment mal.

-De quoi ?

-Je pense que tu le sais.

Je soupire.

-Tu ne veux plus qu'on se cache...

-Effectivement.

-Harry... Je... Je ne suis pas encore prêt à ce que tout le monde sache.

-Dis plutôt que tu n'es pas prêt à assumer que tu te tapes Potter.

-Non, ne dis pas ça, c'est pas vrai... et puis, je ne me ''tape'' pas Potter, je t'aime Harry, réellement.

-Mais tu ne veux pas que des gens puissent le savoir, donc ça ne te dérangeras pas si je me fais draguer ouvertement et si je cède à des avances.

-Hors de question ! Tu es à moi !

-Et bien laisse tout le monde le savoir, ou il se pourrait que je trouve quelqu'un qui accepte.

-Tu ne ferrais pas ça...

-Si tu n'assumes pas d'être avec moi ça se pourrait.

-Mais Harry ! Comprends moi, je... j'ai juste peur de ce que les gens en penseront !

-Et bien voilà ! Tu as peur de l'avis des autres c'est bien que tu n'assumes pas, que tu ne nous assume pas !

-D'accord... j'assume pas c'est vrai... mais ça veut pas dire que j'ai honte ou quoi que ce soit, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais je crains tellement ce que les autres en penseront...

-Et bien il faut arrêter d'avoir peur Drago. termine Harry en se levant. _  
_Il me tourne le dos et s'en va.

Merlin, non, je ne vais pas encore tout gâcher !

Je veux bien comprendre qu'il veut qu'on se montre, mais il faudrait que lui comprenne que le regard déjà est très important pour les familles comme la mienne !

Et surtout qu'est ce que je peux bien y répondre au regard dégoûté ou aux paroles cruelles des gens quand ils me verront avec Harry ? Rien, parce que la plus grande partie de notre population trouve l'homosexualité contre-nature, alors seul contre le monde, je ne peux rien faire.

Oui je suis faible, mais je l'ai toujours été, fuir est bien plus simple que se battre.

 _Que diront les gens  
Il plaindront mes pauvres parents  
Que dire à ces gens  
Qui me trouvent trop différent _

Mais après tout, qu'est ce que ça leur fait aux autres que je sois avec Harry ? C'est pas leurs affaires, je fais ce que je veux de mon cul ! Merlin que ça sonne sexuel ce que je viens de dire... Ca n'était pas mon intention, de dire un truc un penchant sexuel, mais en même temps c'est vrai quoi, si je préfère me faire prendre par un autre mec que coucher avec une fille c'est mon problème !

Pourquoi est ce que j'assume mes choix en pensée mais que je n'assumerai pas de le faire devant tout le monde. Parce que je voudrais bien moi crier au monde entier que j'aime Harry Potter -et que c'est ma propriété occasionnellement, pas touche !- j'aimerais qu'on puisse se balader dans les couloir main dans la main, j'aimerais pouvoir l'embrasser sans gène, j'aimerais pouvoir le faire rougir en lui mettant la main aux fesses en pleine Grande Salle, mais j'ai trop peur pour ça !

 _Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre_

 _Je n'suis pas pire non plus_

 _J'ai le droit de vivre heureux  
_

 _J'ai le droit aussi_

 _Le droit de l'aimer lui_

 _J'ai le droit d'être amoureux_

Oh et puis merde, tout ce que je viens de penser, c'est pas à vous que je dois le dire, c'est à Harry !

Alors je saute de mon lit et je cours hors de ma chambre, puis de mes quartiers et me rue à la tour Gryffondor pour trouver mon beau brun, c'est déjà un pas, j'ose aller le chercher là bas.

Je connais le mot de passe -privilège de Préfet-en-Chef- donc je le donne et rentre. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi et je commence déjà à regretter, mais je ne dois pas me laisser abattre, alors je m'approche de Londubat qui semble se demander si il doit courir ou courir, ou encore courir se cacher.

-Londubat, est ce que Potter est là ?

-Pou... Pourquoi ?

-Est. Ce. Que. Potter. Est. Là ? j'articule entre mes dents ?

-Il... Il est dans le dortoir.

Je ne le remercie même pas et cours à l'escalier pour rejoindre mon petit ami.

J'entre dans son dortoir sans frapper et je le vois sur son lit, en train de taper sur son pauvre oreiller qui n'a rien demandé à personne, enfin, je préfère qu'il se déchaîne sur ça que sur moi.

-Harry.

Il se tourna vers moi et me jeta un regard plus noir que l'âme du Lord (j'aime cette comparaison, je vais la garder ^^)

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

-Te parler.

-J'ai pas envie de parler.

-J'avais pas spécialement envie de parler quand t'es venu me voir, alors maintenant à mon tour. Tu vas me laisser parler et tu vas te taire, compris ?

-Déjà tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre.

-Il y a des ordres que tu aimes que je te donne par moment, non ?

Je voulais le gêner en faisant des allusions sexuelles, et ça avait marché puisque ses joues prenaient une adorable teinte rosée.

Profitant de ce moment de calme, je dis :

-C'est d'accord. Je veux bien qu'on arrête de se cacher. Je veux bien assumer que je suis avec toi, mais en retour je veux des excuses pour ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure parce que tu vois, que tu me dise que ça ne me dérangerais pas que tu baises avec quelqu'un d'autre et donc indirectement que ça ne te gênerais pas de le faire, ça me reste en travers de la gorge.

Et en travers de la gorge, je n'avais pas que la remarque d'Harry, j'avais aussi le nœud qui s'y était installé en pensant à Harry avec un autre.

Il doit le remarquer puisqu'il vient me prendre dans ses bras et me dis :

-J'ai dis ça parce que j'étais énervé, je ne ferrais jamais une chose pareille Dray, promis.

Je souris, je le sais, bien sûr que je le sais, mais quand même. Je lui dis :

-Bon, ne perdons pas l'élan de motivation qui me sors de je ne sais où et descendons.

C'est lui qui sourit cette fois, et il se recule un peu de moi pour me prendre la main.

On sort de son dortoir et descendons main dans la main.

Une fois presque arrivés à sa salle commune, je souffle :

-Allez, c'est le moment.

 _Tant pis si ça choque  
_

 _Je ne veux plus avoir peur  
_

 _Un homme est un homme  
_

 _Peu importe où va son cœur_

 _J'ai le droit aussi_

 _Le droit d'être avec lui  
_

 _J'ai le droit de vivre heureux  
_

 _J'ai le droit aussi  
_

 _Le droit de l'aimer lui  
_

 _J'ai le droit d'être amoureux_

J'ai le droit de vivre heureux

Quand on arrive en bas, mon _cher_ petit ami tousse pour que les regards se tournent vers nous, ce qui arrive.

J'entends des exclamations choquées et ça me fais fermer les yeux, mais ensuite, c'est la voix de mon amour qui vient à mes oreilles :

-Allez Dray, arrête d'avoir peur, je suis là, qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre d'eux après tout ?

Il m'insuffle du courage jusque avec sa voix, c'est fou, alors je rouvre les yeux et j'avance à pas décidés en tirant Harry derrière moi.

Une fois a milieu de la pièce, je me tourne vers les paires d'yeux qui nous regardent et je m'exclame :

-Nous vous ne rêvez pas Malefoy tiens bien la main de votre Golden Boy, tout simplement parce que je suis amoureux de lui. Je l'aime follement et je pense pouvoir dire que c'est réciproque. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous allez dire, si vous voulez me traiter de PD, tapette ou autre allez y, tant pis !

Et je me tourne vers Harry et me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Je fais glisser mes mains sur ses fesses et s'en ses joues s'enflammer, il doit penser que beaucoup de ses camarades me voient en train de lui peloter, mais là je m'en fiche parce que c'est tellement bon de l'embrasser...

Quand enfin on se sépare, les lèvres rougis et le souffle erratique je lui souris, colle mon front au sien et lui murmure :

-Peu importe ce que diront les autres -et même si j'en ai peur- ce que diront mes parents, je t'aime, et c'est pas prêt de changer... Pourquoi les homos auraient droit de s'aimer librement et pas nous ?

Il me sourit :

-J'en sais rien, mais c'est complètement con.

Et cette fois c'est lui qui m'embrasse.

 _Que dira mon père ?  
_

 _Que dira ma mère ?  
_

 _Que diront les gens ?_

 _J'ai le droit aussi_

 _J'ai le droit aussi  
_

 _J'ai le droit aussi_

* * *

Vuala vuala, je sais que c'est pas terrible, mais j'espère que ça vous a plut quand même

Ah, et la prochaine Song Fic sera sur ''Ta meilleure amie'' d'Ornella Tempesta ^^

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
